bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Weapon Types
In the BZPB Universe, there are many different kinds of weapons. They can be organized into several different categories based on shared similarities and uses: ... *'Alpha-Type Weapon': Blend of magic and technology, some of the most powerful weapons out there; however, they have fallen out of fashion in the past 7,000 years. They were once used almost everywhere before the Galactic Government united most of the inhabited Galaxies of the central Universe to BZPower Battles. When the GG came to power, they decided to develope the Zeta- and Omega-Type Weapons, because they were cheaper, easier to control, and most importantly, they were much easier to make in a uniform fashion, because Alpha-Types have a tendency to develop their own personalities and start changing their shapes to suit their users -- the GG wanted uniform weapons for those under its control, 'cause when all your soldiers are firin' the same kinda guns or swingin' the same kinda swords, they start to get all touchy-feely; however, Zeta- and Omega-Types pale in comparison to Alpha-Types, which can quickly grow out of control power-wise. The ship Ryoko is using right now and the In Amber-Clad are in this category. *'Beta-Type Weapon': Combines organics with technology to form living weapons or to specifically target certain races' inherent weaknesses, among other things of the like. Cyborgs fall into this category. Beta-Type Weapons are mostly supplementary, because they are hard to make and can be highly unpredictable -- However, when made correctly, some creations like cyborgs can actually grow more powerful and surpass their own limitations, despite the conformity of their machine parts. *'Gamma-Type Weapon': Uses antimatter, replicating normal weapon materials with antiparticle matter for devastating results; the makers of this antimatter purposely combine the antimatter with a neutral substance called phlebotinum* to dampen its effects so as to not let the effect go out of control. Also, while not widely known, this class also includes a very general grouping of directed energy weapons. Fun fact -- Lightsabers count as both melee weapons and directed energy weapons, as in both Gamma-Type and Epsilon-Type, since their blades are made of focused plasma, but are used for close-quarters combat instead of long-range fighting. *'Delta-Type Weapon': The name for usual artillery weapons; bombs, missiles, solid projectile guns...Pretty much all military weapons on Earth fall under this category, sans close-quarters weapons like combat knives and military-use axes of course. This type isn't widely used anymore by groups that have access to directed energy weapons, but is still used by some because of how easy they are to make and how the explosions can be much more intimidating than the simple whirring of lasers or buzzing of energy cannons. *'Epsilon-Type Weapon': Melee weapons, no matter how technologically advanced or primitive. The katana used by samurai, the axes used by vikings, and even Galactic melee weapons like hammers containing gravity-decreasing/gravity-increasing technology and cybernetic whips. As the warmaster Balsam Night once said: "To shoot your enemies with a laser or a pistol is war -- To beat them to a pulp with a special-issue electrified Godhand 445 Fist Weapon, divine." He was a smart man. *'Zeta-Type Weapon': One of the two types of weapon that widely replaced the Alpha-Type; uses mainly magic enhanced by technology, i.e., magic staves with devices to focus the magical energy. These weapons are most widely used by the Order of Three Suns, a group of space witches who hail from a solar system lit by three stars, one red, one yellow, one blue -- They are currently one of the most powerful subfactions of the Revolutionaries trying to take down the Galactic Government, despite the Order of Three Suns only having a maximum of ten members at any time. *'Omega-Type Weapon': One of the two types of weapon that widely replaced the Alpha-type; uses mainly technology enhanced by magic, i.e., energy guns with enchantments to return to the owner if knocked away. While the Galactic Government is the most well-known user of this weapon type, another famous group that uses them is the White Snow Army, another Revolutionary subfaction that willingly submit themselves to cybernetic enhancements; they are led by the six brothers Deep Snow, Bloody Snow, Heavy Snow, Holy Snow, Neverending Snow, and the eldest, One Snow. ... * Phlebotinum is basically just a material that can be altered with science or magic magic to have desired effects on science or magic or both. To put it simply, it does whatever the plot (Or lackthereof) needs it to do. I say lackthereof because our game rarely ever keeps a consistent plot from week to week, which is pretty much the only reason we're still where we are -- If we had a coherent storyline, we'd probably be shut down a long time ago. Let's hear it for short attention spans~! Category:Technology Category:Weapons